


Not Without You

by talkingtothesky



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 07:52:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5282780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkingtothesky/pseuds/talkingtothesky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neither one of them can live without the other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Without You

**Author's Note:**

> Post 4x18 Skip, AU

"Mr. Reese," Finch says, savouring it as though this will be the last time he says the name.

 

John gives a tight, furious shake of the head. There's only one thought in it. "No." His palm covers the gaping hole in Finch's vest more securely. "No, you can't -"

 

"I'm glad it's me, not you." Harold smiles a little, he looks relieved. "I can't lose anyone else."

 

"And I can?!" John's voice is strained, higher than normal. He can't accept this, he won't. "Please, Finch. Please."

 

"You've got to keep going, John. The numbers."

 

John holds him tightly. "Not without you."


End file.
